User blog:A Spy in Concealment/My TV Show Review/Rant on The Looney Tunes Show
I realize that this isn’t the best way to make my blog debut on this wikia, but, I couldn’t really think of anything else to start with relating to The Looney Tunes. But anyway, I have just one quick question: What kind of installment to the Looney Tunes franchise is this?! For that matter, what kind of sitcom is this?! Okay, that’s actually two questions. Still though, these questions are ones that I will happily answer in this review of this 2011-2014 waste of time “The Looney Tunes Show”. Here’s what it’s about: The series revolves around roommates Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (both played by Jeff Bergman), who live in a Californian suburban neighborhood that is also home to other Looney Tunes stars, such as Porky Pig (played by Bob Bergen), Yosemite Sam (played by Maurice LaMarche), and Speedy Gonzales (played by Fred Armisen). At the most, it depicts the misadventures of Bugs and Daffy, the latter in particular as he tries to earn some quick bucks while trying to resume a recklessly jobless lifestyle. Before I get fully into what I think of this show, especially after honestly only seeing two full episodes and some clips, I’d like to give some clarification on what this series is. At the most, this show is a sitcom. If programs like “Mork & Mindy” and “Home Improvement” happen to ring a bell for you, then you’re on the right track. It’s barely anything like the classic Looney Tunes from the old days, including that there are few visual gags. The comedy is mostly dialogue-driven with some slight adult orientation. The intention of the show runners, as well as Warner Bros. & Cartoon Network, was to make something to introduce the Looney Tunes to a new generation of audiences, including changing the designs, personalities, and roles of each character, such as making Daffy Duck a bum, Yosemite Sam a petty thief and con artist, and Bugs Bunny a smart-alec without charm. Of course, a lot of you around here obviously knew about this already. Now, onto my thoughts: What do you call a situational comedy that barely has situation and comedy? A Stinkcom! Get it? Because it’s a comedy that stinks. Anyway, I certainly won’t lie that the hand-drawn animation wasn’t bad, especially when combined with computerized water and light. Although, it didn’t make up for the show being a disaster, particularly because of how cheap it looked and the lack of dedication it seemed to show. The voice-acting for the characters definitely didn’t make things any better, that’s for sure. The performances were awful! I mean, I can tell that the cast at least tried to make their portrayals close to that of the late Mel Blanc’s, but they didn’t do a good job either because their performances lacked energy and commitment. They sounded as if they were so bored with the scripts given to them they wanted to be somewhere else. The designs for the characters were acceptable, but the personality changes...not so much, because they didn’t fit the characters well, and because the changes made them rather unlikable and gave them little charm. To boot, there was little to no character development. Daffy in particular was just so annoying and one-dimensional I could barely stand seeing him on the screen. The humor that the series had was a lot more pesky than funny, especially because there wasn’t anything to laugh about whatsoever, and because it lacked innocent quality. Even the dialogue-driven jokes did little to earn a chuckle. In addition, it seemed like whenever a gag was thrown in, there was this pause or moment where a laugh track was needed. In the end, though, it was like even a laugh track barely found a reason to laugh. As for the stories...well, there isn’t really much to note about them, other than that they lacked heart and morals. Even if there was one, nobody learned from it at all. Not even audiences could learn what the moral of each story would be since the execution and concept was ridiculously terrible. In the end, “The Looney Tunes Show” not only dishonors the source material, but earns the term of “stinkcom” because it’s a disgrace to the genre. So, I rate this underwhelming tragedy 1 out of 5 stars. I might as well refer to it as “The Looney Tunes Sham” from this moment on. Category:Blog posts